A certain kind of bliss
by AngelOfChaos12
Summary: Alec had, had less than vanilla urges when it came to sex for awhile but had yet to act on them but now that he was out and proud with his own place and a comfortable job he finally decides to visit a BDSM club, there he meets the enthralling dom; Magnus Bane, and things sort of snowball from there.


**hi guys,**

 **please take into consideration that this** **is my first time writing Erotic fiction of any kind so there may be some inaccuracies so please don't be too harsh. That being said I would still like to portray a safe, sane and consensual D/s relationship and as such I am looking for a beta read so if you're interested then please say so.**

 **please enjoy.**

* * *

Alec was nervous, more nervous than he'd ever been be for, as he walked down the moonlit street dressed in a pair of tight black leather jeans that clung to his legs like seran wrap along with a black shirt with PVC panels. This was certainly not Alec's usual style, as he was normally found in old knit sweaters and faded black jeans, but tonight was different, tonight he was going somewhere special; Pandemonium, one of the growing BDSM clubs in New York.

Alec had, had less than vanilla urges when it came to sex for awhile now but had yet to act on it, in fact he had never even had sex but now that he had his own place, a comfortable job and was out and proud as gay he decided it was finally time to be a bit experimental and maybe even get a dom.

Walking up to the door the bouncers examined him with their eyes and asked for his ID before eventually letting him in. Tonight was new comers night so the dress code was a lot more flexible, the scenes were less severe and hopefully Alec would feel a little less out of his depth, at least that was his thought process for coming tonight.

Entering the main room, past the foyer and cloakroom, the first thing that grabbed Alec's attention was the stage where a scene was taking place. On the floor, forearms and shins strapped to a black bondage board was a young blonde woman, completely naked with her ass in the air, however, Alec wasn't looking at her.

Standing over her, a black riding crop in his right and, was a very handsome asian man. He stood there in a pair of perfectly tailored pants, a sheer mesh shirt and a leather blazer, oozing confidence and demanding respect. His toned olive skin glowed in the darkness of the club and his dark brown hair was styled into a perfect quiff.

The man raised the crop hight before quickly bringing it down, hitting the woman's buttocks just above the thighs with a harsh resounding clap that echoed through the room, merging with the blonde's moans.

Gulping as the feeling of lust filled his body, Alec walked slowly towards the bars, eyes trained on the scene. Seating himself a the at the end of the bar, he twisted round the bar stood and ordered an orange juice as tonight there was no alcohol on sale, not that Alec would really go for it if he was.

Turning his gaze back to floor Alec watched as the crop once again collided with the sub's reddening skin, this time slightly lower, evoking more of a cry.

The dom turned around for a moment placing the riding crop back on the table behind him and picking something else off it; a black leather paddle covered in silver studs. Dangling the paddle in front of the woman's face, her eyes filled with lust as the other asked "colour, Darling?"

"Green, sir"

"Excellent" the man said before moving back behind her and for a spilt second his eyes met Alec's.

Instantly, Alec ducked his head, entertaining himself with the orange swirls of his drink as it mixed with the red lights of the club as the scene continued.

The paddle made a very different and slightly louder sound, a thud instead of a snap, and Alec could help but wondered what it would feel like on his own skin but alas the scene sound ended and by the time it did the girls buttocks was as red as the lights surrounding her, however, her face displayed happiness and a distinct type of bliss as the to of the them exited Alec's field of view and slowly the volume in the room went up.

Alec drew himself in as the people around him began to talk, he suddenly felt incredibly out of his depth as he tried to make himself seem smaller but for all his efforts he was noticed by someone.

"hello, Darling" came and orotund voice from beside him "I'm Magnus I don't think where been formally introduced"

Casting his eyes up from his now empty glass Alec found that sitting next to him was the dom from earlier. Now that he was closer Alec could see the beautiful yellow and green swirls of his eyes, his bare snake bites and the heavy eye-liner that framed his monolid eyes as well as the heart shaped earring dangling from his right ear, printed on to it the bi pride flag.

"Hi, Mas-Magnus" Alec fumbled blushing "Alec, my names Alec"

"Alec" Magnus repeated, testing it on his lips, "is that short for anything?"

"A-Alexander" he answered "but no one really calls me that"

"Well, Alexander" Magnus Purred "I caught you looking at the scene earlier"

"I think a lot of people were watching" Alec retorted, embarrassed, refusing to meet the others eyes.

"ooo, sass" Magnus stated "I like that"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Alec immediately went beet red before rambling "I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to I-I"

Cut of by the sound of Magnus' refreshing laughter, Alec looked up to see his head tipped back slightly and his adam's apple bobbed up and down until they once again made eye contact.

"you're adorable when your flustered" he said but before Alec could react to that statement Magnus asked "so is this your first time in a place like this?"

Alec nodded hesitantly "what about you?"

"me?" Magnus said thoughtfully "well I've been a dom for a number of years now and my best friend owns this place so I'm here quite a lot"

"oh" Alec echoed, suddenly feeling very inadequate as the two of them fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"how about I by you another drink, beautiful?" Magnus asked calling over the bartender as the tension between them began to lift "orange juice, yeah?"

"yes, please" Alec voiced and within minutes there was another drink in his hand as well as a fancy, vibrant mocktail in Magnus'.

"so, Darling, what are your interests?" Magnus asked sipping his mocktail.

"n-not much" Alec stuttered "I-I mean I like books-"

"no, darling" Magnus interrupted "what are you _interested_ in?"

"subbing" Alec said automatically once he realised what Magnus was asking "I want to be a submissive"

"excellent" Magnus voiced but before there conversation could continue a young woman with dark skin, dressed in the same uniform as the bartender, came up to them.

"sorry Magnus" she began "but Raphael wants to see you in the back"

Magnus sighed dramatically before saying "can't our dear vampire wait, I'm currently engaged in a delightfully conversation with this angle"

Alec looked down as the woman gave him a once over before turning back to Magnus ad saying "sorry, but he was rather insistent"

"very well" Magnus said disappointed "just give us a minuet, Maia"

Alec watched as Maia turned on her heel as disappeared from view as Magnus turned back to him and said "unfortunately, it looks like our conversation has to come to a closer"

"yeah" Alec mumbled as Magnus began rooting around in his pockets, pulling out a glittery gen pen and began scribbling something down on to a napkin.

"here" he said passing him the soft a fabric "if you want something to come of this"

Looking down at the napkin Alec found an address for a Greenpoint apartment along with the words "next Sunday, 5:00pm sharp. Wear something comfortable" Alec looked up to ask Magnus a question but he had already gone.

* * *

 **p.s** **Can anyone explain the difference between kinbaku and shibari as the internet isn't very clear?**


End file.
